


Five Things Inara Taught Mal About Sex

by Kyra



Category: Firefly
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Sex Toys, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/pseuds/Kyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex ed in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Inara Taught Mal About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> For sab.
> 
> 2006.
> 
> Warning: gendered slurs, consistent with the show.

1\. Casually, during dinner with the entire crew: that it's common practice among young women of rich families on Core planets to contract with a Companion, male or female, to lose their virginity. Luckily Jayne found this concept so noteworthy that he started choking on his stew and Mal could smack him on the back and make some disparaging comments about his libido to mask his own reaction.

2\. About the existence of a particularly mystifying sex toy in a particularly lurid shade of purple which rolled across the floor and came to rest against the toe of his boot. It wasn't Mal's fault he was in her shuttle to discuss their itinerary (even if she had just been telling him they could easily discuss this in any number of other locations without him barging in unannounced) just when they hit a particularly rough patch of ion storm that made Serenity lurch and a row of Inara's shelves fall down. She still rushed him out of her shuttle with a barrage of biting comments on an entirely new level, and-- was her face red? Mal went on the Cortex late that night and found out the exact purpose of the object -- he did not ask her whether it was for business or pleasure (much to his credit, he felt), but he did find it mighty near impossible to keep from smirking around her for the next several days.

3\. That calling a woman a whore can twist so it seems less than satisfying after awhile. So it seems downright wrong, in a pit of his stomach kind of way. How this wasn't about sex and it was.

4\. Sex with a Companion is much like sex with normal people, especially if you're both angry and yelling and then it's all rug-burned knees and knocked teeth and momentary bad angles and complete rightness.

5\. Much later, what sex with a Companion could really be like -- because they'd been bored or because he'd asked or some fool reason. It was all sinuous movement and smoldering looks and flicks of the wrist and not like sleeping with Inara at all. Falling asleep he muttered in her hair that they shouldn't ever do that again.


End file.
